Recherche cuistot d'exception
by EyPi
Summary: Zorro a dit quelque chose de trop ... et Sandy, énervé, décide de quitter le Vogue Merry !
1. Et le dessert?

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, et Humor / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Personne à moi comme d'habitude… c'est déprimant à souhait ces disclaimers…

Bonjour tout le monde, les gens XD !

Comme d'habitude ceci est du Zorro Sandy ! …enfin comme d'habitude … habitude moins ma fic précédente pour laquelle d'ailleurs je re-remercie toutes les personnes ayant mis un commentaire pour le dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture, c'est comme un petit chapitre d'introduction !

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recherche cuistot d'exception - chapitre 01  
**

¤

**Vogue Merry, petit bateau mouillé dans un petit port d'une petite île.**

¤

« Luffy je te hais ».

Il pencha un peu la tête pour voir à travers l'embrasure de la trappe.

Rapide balayage des lieux.

Gauche, droite, devant…

Rien d'inquiétant !

Zorro soupira.

Il pouvait entrer dans la chambre des garçons tranquillement.

Tout ça c'était une idée bête de son capitaine. Bon d'accord, en premier lieu c'était un peu sa faute… c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas battu avec Luffy.

Et puis un ordre était un ordre.

« Mais quand même… pourquoi moi ? »

Bon visiblement sa cible de la soirée n'était pas là. Il en était soulagé mais bon fallait quand même la trouver ... hélas.

¤

**Flash back – Quelques minutes plus tôt**

- Zorro !

- Hm?

- C'est de ta faute! hurla Luffy

- Ouais si tu lui avais pas dit ça, il ne se serait pas vexé ! renchérit Pipo

- Et alors ? D'habitude il en fait pas tout un fromage !

- C'est ta faute point ! Donc tu vas le chercher ! On ferait comment sans cuistot ? Qui me ferait des petits goûters ? Mes sandwichs spécial pirates ? Mes vian …

- Luffy !

- Hein ? … ah oui, donc tu vas t'excuser !

Le capitaine pointait son second du doigt l'air accusateur.

- Et comme ça Sandy reviendra !

- Il ne doit pas avoir encore quitté le bateau ! analysa Robin

- C'est un ordre ! Ramènes Sandy ! Et … je veux un dessert !

- …

**Fin Flash back**

¤

Il avait rien dit de mal.

Pas plus que d'habitude.

Juste un petit commentaire sur son tablier de prince.

…

Fallait pas s'être auto-appelé Mr Prince aussi !

Et ne pas avoir un tablier avec une couronne dessus !

Et puis fallait pas se vexer juste pour ça !

Surtout ça d'ailleurs …

C'était pourtant une remarque habituelle. Limite un jeu entre eux… du moins lui, le prenait comme ça.

Il appréciait le cuistot malgré tout.

Et Luffy avait raison, rares devaient être les cordons bleus comme Sandy qui acceptaient de devenir pirates… peut-être même qu'il était le meilleur cuisinier du monde de la piraterie.

Pas peut-être même … c'était quasiment sûr.

Alors, à défaut d'en trouver un autre… il fallait garder celui-là !

Ouais, mais il avait pas envie de s'excuser.

Vraiment pas.

Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas.

Vraiment pas du tout !

Et sa fierté là dedans ?

S'excuser juste pour son petit commentaire de rien du tout… cela voudrait dire qu'après quoiqu'il dise le blondinet pourrait lui demander des excuses…

Il serait en position de faiblesse pour leur échanges verbaux.

Ouais mais bon… si Sandy quittait le Vogue Merry, ils auraient plus d'échanges du tout.

Et ça c'était beaucoup plus chiant quand même.

Et puis franchement, comme si ses excuses minables pourraient le retenir.

« Il suffirait que Nami se mette en petite tenue devant lui demandant de rester pour elle ! »

Mais bon… un ordre était un ordre.

Et Zorro suivait les avis de son capitaine.

Il l'avait quand même suivi de son plein gré.

Aussi farfelus soient-ils.

C'était en se re-disant ça pour la quinzième fois qu'il jeta un coup d'œil plus attentionné dans la pièce.

Le voilà à la recherche du Sandy perdu !

Bon il ne s'était tout de même pas évaporé.

Il était pas dans la cuisine / salle de repos et pas dans la chambre.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas récupéré ses affaires.

Dilemme.

Courir partout sur le bateau jusqu'à temps de le trouver et de le forcer à retourner dans la cuisine pour donner le dessert au goinfre élastique.

Ou attendre tranquillement ici que l'autre se pointe (ce qu'il fera obligatoirement vu qu'il a besoin de ses affaires) pour le même résultat que l'autre choix.

…

Deuxième possibilité acceptée.

Beaucoup moins fatigante.

Il pouvait même se permettre de s'allonger dans son hamac.

…

Quand même le temps était long à rien faire comme ça.

Mais il ne devait pas s'endormir.

…

Ouais mais il n'y avait aucun blond à l'horizon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le blondinet à ne pas venir prendre ses affaires s'il "quittait le bateau immédiatement" ?

…

Il pouvait bien se permettre de fermer un peu les yeux, il l'entendrait de toute façon.

…

…

Zorro ouvrit les yeux d'un coup !

Il venait de se retrouver par terre violemment.

- Zorroooooo !

Vision terrifiante d'une Nami en colère qui venait de lui lancer un coup de talon dans les côtes.

Vision terrifiante d'un Luffy désespéré.

Vision terrifiante de tout l'équipage moins un blond qui le regardait méchamment.

- Zorro tu ne devais pas retrouver Sandy au lieu de piquer un roupillon ?

- Ben…

- Et mon dessert ? Il est où Sandy ?

- Euh…

- On t'écoute abrUTI !

Gloups.

Nami n'était pas la plus forte de l'équipage mais à ce moment là, Zorro se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle était effrayante à brandir ainsi son poing au dessus de sa tête alors que Chopper se préparait déjà à devoir le soigner !

Perspective non réjouissante… se justifier vite :

- J'attendais qu'il vienne chercher ses affaires pour pas le louper.

- En dormant ?

Décidément Nami n'en pouvait plus de cet équipage. Ils lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mais hors de question de les laisser !

Et hors de question qu'un seul d'entre eux les trahissent et quittent le navire !

Elle les avait supportés jusque là, alors ils resteraient point !

- J'ai pas fait exprès de m'endormir, ça devait pas faire longtemps. Et puis ses affaires sont toujours là ! Alors il va venir les chercher.

- Mais il n'est plus sur le bateau. Dit calmement Robin

- Aah …

- Et il est possible qu'il ait décidé de ne pas les emmené avec lui. Ajouta-t-elle.

- NOOOOOOOOOON !

Le capitaine venait de comprendre qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas de dessert ce soir, et sûrement pas de bon petit déjeuner le lendemain matin …

Sandy était partit, et il allait falloir le retrouver pour le ramener …

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Décidément, qu'est-ce j'aime les martyriser ces deux-là !

Ils resteront à jamais mes chtits préférés !

Zorro : Veux pas !

Sandy : Moi non plus !

Follefikeuse : M'en fiche, vous demande pas votre avis… donc il y aura une suite ! C'est pas sain sur le bateau sans Sandy comme situation !

Luffy : J'ai faim !

Follefikeuse : Vous voyez ! Et puis y'a que les commentaires des lecteurs qui comptent pas les vôtres XD


	2. Substitut de repas

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, et Humor / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Personne à moi comme d'habitude… c'est déprimant à souhait ces disclaimers…

¤

Bon ça y est je me suis un peu remise à écrire XD

Doucement mais sûrement !

Donc voilà la suite !

"sens qu'elle va se faire tuer à la fin, c'est que ça a un sacré odorat les auteurs"

Et surtout n'oubliez pas que l'auteur est très gentille et qu'il ne faut pas la tuer :)

¤

Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 1 soit : **Gwendolen66, Dark-zizanie/Decadis, Satji, Kitsune8, Zoro-kun, Bloody's soul, Olia, Phoenix et Mylène**.

Bref bonne lecture !

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles.

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 02**

¤

**Vogue Merry, petit bateau mouillé dans un petit port d'une petite île, le lendemain matin.**

¤

_Sandy était partit, et il allait falloir le retrouver pour le ramener …_

¤

Et naturellement c'est qui, qui est désigné d'office pour devoir chercher le fuyard ?

Zorro !

C'est qui, qui va devoir chercher quelqu'un alors qu'il a un sens de l'orientation tellement déplorable qu'il se perdrait sur le bateau ?

Zorro bien sûr !

Et tout seul en plus.

¤

Tout ça juste parce que soi-disant, il avait dormi et que donc, maintenant c'était doublement sa faute !

Il ne l'avait pas jeté du Vogue-Merry à coups de sabre quand même !

Se battre et ronchonner ne signifie pas « dégages de là ».

Tout ça à cause de l'orgueil mal placé de l'autre blond. Surtout de l'orgueil exagéré et infondé !

¤

Heureusement que le port de cette île était petit.

Heureusement qu'il était persuadé que Sandy n'avait pas pu prendre la mer au vu de la tempête qui faisait rage au large depuis deux jours et qui bloquait d'ailleurs le Vogue-Merry.

Et …

Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé.

…

Il ferait quoi une fois en face de lui ?

Zorro n'en savait rien.

¤

Option n°1 :

Déclarer cash :

- Luffy a faim, il nous saoule, ramènes-toi et nourris-le !

Non trop direct ! Et le risque de se prendre un coup de pied trop important.

Option refusée.

¤

Option n°2 :

Le frapper jusqu'à épuisement afin qu'il tombe dans les vapes pour qu'il puisse le traîner par les pieds au bateau où il serait attaché au mat.

…

Trop long.

Et puis risque de blessures tout aussi important que Option n°1 si ce n'est plus.

Option refusée mais peut être sympathique ...

¤

Option n°3 :

Se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de revenir tout en disant qu'en échange il ferait tout ce qu'il veut.

…

Non trop humiliant option refusée directement !

¤

Option n°4 :

S'excuser poliment et faire amende honorable. Lui dire qu'il leur manque à tous et qu'il devrait revenir.

…

Mouais.

Faisable.

... A la rigueur.

Pas bon pour son ego mais c'est quand même ce qui avait de meilleures chances de réussites.

¤

Et puis de toute façon il devait s'excuser.

C'était un des ordres de "Capitaine Ventre Sur Pattes".

Leur drapeau devrait être une tête de mort avec des joues remplies de victuailles, un os dépassant de ce trou béant qui lui servait de bouche.

Tout en souriant à cette idée loufoque, Zorro décida d'opter pour l'option n°4 … même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

En soupirant, il continua de traverser la petite ville en cherchant une tête blonde.

¤

« Déjà nuit. »

Les lumières du petit port venaient de s'allumer alors qu'il faisait déjà bien noir..

Il se cachait où cet imbécile Sandy ?

Il commençait d'ailleurs à faire un peu frisquet. Au bord de la mer, le temps se rafraîchissait vite une fois le soleil tombé.

Et Zorro n'avait que son tee-shirt sur les épaules.

En clair, il commençait à se les cailler.

Grave.

Bon, il pouvait toujours continuer de chercher demain.

En plus, il valait mieux profiter du fait que le hasard l'avait reconduit sur les quais plutôt que se reperdre pour quelques heures.

Si Luffy criait contre son incompétence, il pouvait toujours faire un peu la cuisine histoire de se faire un tout petit peu pardonner. Ce serait un million de fois moins bon que la cuisine de Sandy mais, pas sûr que le goût de leur capitaine soit vraiment développé. Pour ce soir, ça devrait suffire. Surtout qu'il devait être affamé.

Tout en préparant mentalement ses excuses, Zorro monta à bord du petit navire où l'attendait sûrement impatiemment le reste de l'équipage.

Zorro n'avait pas une seconde imaginé tomber sur un tel tableau.

¤

Tous ses amis étaient en face de lui, à table, assis en train de manger sagement (enfin sagement on se comprend) !

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Et puis sur le feu, une cocotte était en train de chauffer répandant dans toute la pièce un délicieux fumet.

Fumet loin de ceux que pouvait faire Nami, Robin ou même Pipo.

Fumet qui égalait presque celui de ses souvenirs qu'il avait certainement sublimé.

¤

Sandy était revenu ?

¤

Zorro sourit. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'expliquer.

…

Enfin, si, sûrement, mais ce serait bien moins agité.

- Zorro, tu es enfin rentré ! s'écria Luffy en voyant son second à la porte de la cuisine. On passe à table viens, tu vas voir, il est génial !

« ? »

Il le savait que les plats de Sandy étaient géniaux, pas besoin de lui rappeler ! Surtout que par sa faute, ils en avaient été privés une journée !

En tout cas, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que tout le monde souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il s'assit et attendit le retour du cuistot sûrement parti chercher des provisions à la cale.

Il s'excuserait immédiatement juste en un mot. Pas besoin de plus. Il était revenu après tout, donc il lui avait bien pardonné non ?

Zorro sourit franchement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se retourna pour voir l'arrivant et lui parler.

¤

Et soudain ne sourit plus du tout.

¤

« C'est qui lui ? »

¤

Il était blond, avait un tablier et un chapeau de maître-coq mais …

Pas le blond normal, pas le tablier normal, pas le cuistot normal !

... ce n'était pas Sandy !

¤

L'autre aperçut l'escrimeur et s'approcha en souriant tout en lui tendant la main :

- Oh ! Tu dois être le fameux Zorro ! Enchanté moi c'est Akirpap ! Tu peux m'appeler Akir je préfères et c'est plus court !

¤

Zorro regardait la main.

Puis il regardait la tête de l'autre.

Puis la main.

Il ne comprenait pas.

¤

Akir servit ce qu'il venait de mijoter et se mit à table avec tous les autres semblant ne pas se rendre compte du vent que lui avait mit l'escrimeur.

Ils mangèrent tous en souriant et bavardant gaiement tandis que Nami expliquait à Zorro que ce nouveau cuistot avait été envoyé par Sandy pour, elle cite " le remplacer vu qu'il quittait le Vogue-Merry mais qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ses princesses manger n'importe quoi ".

Enfin… elle expliquait à Zorro mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle continuait de parler mais il n'entendait même plus.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

¤

Son esprit restait bloqué, incapable d'assimiler plus de choses.

Il mangeait son assiette en pensant que c'était bon mais moins, quasi immangeable pour lui en fait.

Il mangeait en pensant que c'était un étranger qui l'avait fait.

¤

Comment les autres avaient accepté aussi vite l'arrivée de ... d'un "Autre" ?

Sandy comptait si peu pour eux ?

¤

Personne.

Aucun.

¤

Pas un seul lui avait demander s'il avait retrouvé la trace de Sandy …

Mouais, logique après tout puisque le blondinet avait lui-même envoyé ce … truc !

Mais quand même !

¤

Ce cuistot là était déjà accepté par tout l'équipage.

Et Zorro ne comprenait pas.

¤

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un substitut de repas comme on pouvait en trouver dans les pharmacies alors que Sandy était à lui tout seul un vrai festin.

Un vrai festin que Zorro voulait maintenant à tout prix ramener à bord du Vogue Merry tout en jetant l'immangeable aux ordures.

Un vrai festin auquel il ne pouvait pas goûter par sa propre faute et qui était maintenant visiblement définitivement parti.

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

* * *

Qui veut manger du Sandy ? Moiiiiiii ! 

Quoique du Zorro ou du Luffy c'est bon aussi lol

EyPi "carnivore, mode super prédateur ON"

Alors il vous a plut le petit chapitre n°2 ?  
…  
Non ?  
... T.T ...

EyPi, fanfikeuse "végétarienne en mode se cache loin pour mâcher tranquillement un brin d'herbe en reniflant".


	3. Légumier

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, et Humor / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Akirpap qui est à moi :) En même temps qui d'autre que moi en voudrait … Tiens, ça me donne envie de manger des chips … mode grosse gourmande

¤

Coucou !

Je vous l'avais bien dit que je serais plus rapide :)

Re-Merci à tous les revieweurs à qui j'ai normalement déjà répondu : **Gwendolen66, Dark-zizanie, Bloody's Soul, Zoro-kun, Olia, Satji et Kitsune8.**

Bonne lecture !

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 02**

¤

**Vogue Merry, petit bateau au nouveau cuistot.**

¤

Le Vogue Merry était ballotté dans tous les sens malgré le fait qu'il était amarré au port. La tempête du large s'étant un peu décalée pour toucher l'île aussi, histoire de faire partager ses vents et pluies aux villageois.

¤

« Je ne le supporte pas »

¤

Zorro ne l'aimait pas.

Et dire qu'il avait cru détester Sandy parfois.

Mais lui là, le nouveau c'était bien pire !

¤

Le sabreur était appuyé sur une chaise regardant la pluie tomber à travers les hublots. A côté, Luffy, Pipo et Chopper jouaient à un jeu bizarre où on achetait des cours d'eau et des bateaux pour en faire des hôtels rouges et gagner plein d'argent … un jeu à la navigatrice sûrement.

D'ailleurs où étaient passées Nami et Robin ? Peu importe. Zorro s'en fichait.

Complètement.

Mais l'Autre, l'Intrus par contre, il le surveillait, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour se méfier d'un nouvel arrivant bizarre.

¤

Il ne l'aimait pas.

¤

Il était trop gentil pour être honnête.

A t'on déjà vu un cuistot qui laissait Luffy atteindre le garde manger en rigolant ?

C'était quand même un argument choc !

Oh certes avec son fruit du démon, il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire pour le ravitaillement … enfin sauf pour la viande.

Et c'était la viande le plat préféré du capitaine glouton.

Mais c'est vrai qu'avoir à bord quelqu'un ayant mangé le fruit du Légumier pouvait être pratique.

Pas étonnant qu'avec ça les autres l'avait vu arriver d'un bon œil. (surtout le porte-monnaie de Nami).

Luffy gagnait une réserve de nourriture saine illimitée.

Pipo et Chopper avait trouvé un nouveau truc drôle à observer - car c'était soi-disant drôle de le voir faire apparaître un poireau de sa main comme par magie.

D'ailleurs Chopper était ravi qu'on le voit plus comme une ration de survie.

Et Nami et Robin étaient juste contentes d'avoir un cuisinier à bord (histoire de nourrir convenablement le ventre sur pattes et surtout de le faire taire).

Cuisinier qui était tout aussi serviable mais beaucoup moins lourd que Sandy.

Zorro avait l'impression que en une journée, tout le monde avait oublié le blondinet. Personne n'avait toujours pas prononcé son nom depuis qu'il était rentré.

Pire.

Il trouvait que tout le monde était content de l'amélioration !

¤

Et lui n'en pouvait plus de voir le blond hirsute aux fourneaux.

Il ne supportait plus sa tête ronde et gentillette, sa démarche pataude, et surtout sa couleur de cheveux !

Il n'avait pas le droit d'être blond …

Le blond, ça allait avec la mèche et la cigarette. Ca faisait partie de Sandy !

Il ne pouvait plus encadrer ce cuistot.

Ce qu'il cuisinait était de toute façon moins bon.

¤

Il le détestait.

…

Surtout parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il le comparait à Sandy.

Et qu'il se rendait compte que personne ne souffrait la comparaison avec celui qu'il pensait détester jusque là.

…

Oublier cette idée.

¤

Bon.

Il fallait en parler tous ensemble.

Il devait bien leur manquer à eux aussi.

Même un tout petit peu.

C'était quand même un membre à part entière de l'équipage.

Et Luffy y tenait à son équipage.

…

Non ?

¤

- Luffy ?

- Aahhh ! Chopper rend moi la Route de tous les Périls ! Je la veux !

- T'as pas l'argent pour lui racheter.

- J'arrêtes ! J'en ai marre de me faire arrêter par la Marine …

- Luffy !

- Quoi Zorro ?

- Il faudrait peut-être parler de Sandy non ?

Silence.

- Ben quoi Sandy ?

- Il faudrait peut-être le chercher …

- Bien sûr que oui !

- …

- Mais ça c'est ton boulot ! On t'a dit d'aller le chercher donc tu dois le chercher. Ca n'a pas changé !

- Mais et l'autre ? Euh, Akir, il fait quoi là alors ?

- Il fait partie de l'équipage. Il est génial.

- Mais on ne peut pas avoir deux cuistots !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ca sert à rien !

- Si. Deux cuistots, deux fois plus à manger. C'est logique !

- …

- Deux fois plus de repas !

¤

Les raisonnements du Capitaine étaient parfois tortueux.

¤

- Donc, tu dois ramener Sandy. Allez vas-y !

- Euh dehors c'est la tempête.

- Et alors ?

Zorro soupira et prit un manteau avant de claquer la porte du bateau.

- Tu veux vraiment deux cuisiniers Luffy ? interrogea Chopper.

Il n'eut aucune réponse car visiblement l'homme élastique pensait déjà à sa double montagne de nourriture quotidienne au vu de la salive qui inondait le sol.

¤

Zorro vagabondait sur le port.

Personne n'était en vue.

Logique avec toute cette pluie.

Le mieux était encore de faire la tournée des bars, restaurants et autres.

Quelqu'un d'exubérant comme le blondinet ne devait pas passer si inaperçu que ça !

¤

Le restaurant le plus chic de toute la ville.

C'était là que venait d'entrer Zorro.

Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau cuisinier blond qui venait d'y être embauché.

Ca pouvait coller.

Mais Zorro ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au vu du décor.

Ca avait l'air de se voir vu comment tout le monde le regardait.

Un regard méchant et hop toutes les têtes se retournent vers leurs assiettes.

Et il le vit.

Pratique ce restaurant où on voyait les cuisiniers s'affairer en cuisine.

Pour le folklore et attirer aussi les clients par cette originalité soi-disant.

Sandy était mignon.

Ca avait rameuté toute la clientèle féminine de l'île.

D'où les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues.

Qui l'eut cru ?

Le blond avait, comme tout le monde, aperçut Zorro dès que celui-ci était entré dans le resto.

... Bon s'excuser et le ramener on avait donc dit.

- Sandy.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Il n'y a que les clients qui restent.

- Bon bah je suis client. affirma t-il en s'asseyant à une table juste devant le cuistot.

- Tu n'as jamais d'argent sur toi. Tu ne manges donc pas.

Il regardait ce qu'il préparait avec un regard tellement mauvais et irrité que Zorro se demanda pourquoi le poulet et les patates ne s'étaient pas levés pour s'enfuir loin du cuisinier.

- Dégages !

- Reviens.

- Non. Akir est un bon maître coq, il me remplacera parfaitement.

- …

- Maintenant dégages je te dis !

- Non. Si tu ne reviens pas dans l'équipage, je le quitte aussi.

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

* * *

- 

Eh, eh maintenant on va vouloir doublement me tuer XD

Je décime l'équipage de Luffy :)

Dire qu'il a eu du mal à le constituer lol ... Je suis démoniaque.

Voilà j'espère que la suite vous plait toujours !

-

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui a faim … j'aimerais bien avoir un cuisinier personnel …


	4. Derrière le resto

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, Humour / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Akir qui est à moi :) Tout le reste de l'équipage est à Luffy ! XD

Coucou !!

Désolée pour le (gros, gros) retard mais les problèmes de reformatage PC (et pertes de tous les fichiers) y sont pour beaucoup TT

… Et puis j'avoue j'avais oublié cette fic :P Alors qu'en plus elle est finie d'être écrite et tout mais bon j'avais oublié de la taper lol Je vais essayer d'y penser plus souvent !

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et surtout à **kitsune8, Gwendolen66, Darkzizanie/Decadis (doublement), Zoro-kun, TastyFantasy, Olia, Bloody's soul, Satji, Didi the Turtle, Subakun-sensei et TiaKin **pour leurs petits commentaires :)

J'ai (je pense) dû répondre à tout le monde, mais avec les problèmes du site dernièrement, on n'est plus sûr de rien hélas ….

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 04**

¤

**Resto chic – Arrière cour**

¤

Sandy fulminait. Etre obligé de finir le service plus tôt à cause de ce crétin tout vert qui refusait de quitter le restaurant. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Monsieur faisait un caprice d'enfant gâté.

- Non mais t'es pire qu'un gosse !!

¤

Ouais. Il avait pas tord sur ce coup là le blondinet. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Zorro de dire ça ? C'était sorti si naturellement. Comme ça pouf.

Il l'avait pensé tout haut alors ? Mais c'est pas parce qu'une phrase bête s'installe dans le truc rose bien au chaud dans le crâne qu'il faut la prononcer à voix haute pour la déloger.

Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Luffy pour le faire !

Mine de rien, c'était un art de dire tout haut tout ce qu'on pense tout bas sans que personne ne nous le reproche. Leur capitaine était un véritable artiste ! … Quoique si, tout le monde lui reprochait et hurlait sans arrêt dessus à cause de son irresponsabilité … surtout Nami … mais lequel d'entre eux y faisait vraiment attention après tout.

…

Admirez la façon dont Zorro s'embrouille l'esprit pour éviter de penser.

De trop penser.

De mal penser.

De penser surtout au fait qu'il avait bien du la penser cette phrase pour la penser tout haut.

De penser qu'il la ressentait tout autant qu'il la pensait.

Et Zorro n'était pas un grand penseur. Il n'était pas débile mais penser beaucoup n'était pas très utile au maniement du sabre. Donc, il ne passait pas son temps à penser. Dormir peut-être. C'était beaucoup plus utile et sympathique que se torturer les méninges. En plus, il pouvait faire de très jolis rêves, très intéressants, comme la dernière fois où il …

Et hop, re-noyage de poisson !

Bon.

Pourquoi il voulait quitter le bateau si Sandy n'y était plus ? … il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais tout en lui criait cette volonté. Chacune de ses cellules refusait de retourner au Vogue Merry sans le blondinet méché. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas non plus.

Après tout, au début, il n'y avait bien que Luffy et lui et il s'en portait très bien … enfin aussi bien que l'on puisse être en suivant quelqu'un sans prévoyance … heureusement que Nami les avait rejoint très rapidement. Sandy beaucoup plus tard, même après le canonnier, c'était dire.

Enfin bref, pourquoi ? Aucune idée et après tout il s'en fichait mais il fallait pas que le cuistot se fasse de fausses idées. Et surtout qu'il demande pas pourquoi pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas comme un abruti à rien dire.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ma présence t'est indispensable ?

¤

Y'a pas à dire, il le détestait le blondinet. Excuse, excuuuse, EXCUUUUSE !?! … Aah !

¤

- Luffy !

- Quoi Luffy, il est là ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir à le supporter me répétant sans cesse qu'il n'a pas son cuisinier.

- Il y a Akir je te rappelle.

- Selon lui, deux cuistots c'est mieux. Deux fois plus de repas il paraît.

- /rire/ Ca lui ressemble bien.

- Ouais

Ou "l'art de trouver une excuse plausible en 10 secondes par Zorro Roronoa". Ca pourrait être le best seller de l'année qui sait ?!?

- Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis alors dégages ! Il se calmera bien un jour.

- Non. Je crois pas.

- M'en fous. Déguerpis de là quand même. Va ailleurs, trouves-toi un autre équipage si tu veux, je m'en contrefiche, mais là tu me pompes l'air. Je suis nouveau ici et tu viens foutre en l'air mon boulot.

- Raison de plus pour revenir.

- Putain, je t'ai déjà dis, redis et re-redis : NON !!

- Et pourquoi ? Je me suis excusé non ?

- Pas que je me souvienne.

- Aah ? Merde. Bah c'est fait maintenant au moins.

- Dis le clairement.

Il était chiant le Sandy. Comme si c'était pas assez dur comme ça.

- M'excuse.

- Plus fort. J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Oh, c'est bon je m'excuse !! Content ?!?

- Très.

- Bon on rentre au Vogue-Merry alors ?

- Non.

¤

NON ?!?

Mais il lui fallait quoi ?

Zorro voyait sa colère monter en flèche. Il voulait bien être gentil mais là c'était un peu trop le prendre pour un abruti.

Les excuses devaient suffire non ? Il s'était abaissé à ça et l'autre lui prenait toujours la tête.

- Il se passe quoi là dedans ?!? Tu veux quoi de plus bordel ?

- … Rien. Je ne veux rien de plus de toi. Je ne reviendrais pas c'est ma décision. Point barre. Au revoir.

Sandy se retourna près à s'en aller et à clôturer la discussion.

- Peut-être qu'avec quelques coups.

- /sourire/ Tu n'as jamais gagné.

- /main sur les sabres/ Mais je n'ai jamais perdu non plus.

Sandy ne regardait toujours pas son vis-à-vis derrière lui.

- Si tu veux ameuter les forces de la Marine par un combat, ne te prive pas. Tu es recherché et connu , moi non ou beaucoup moins.

- Tu es lâche Sandy.

- Peut-être… Sûrement … mais face à toi je m'en fiche je t'ai déjà dit.

- Il t'arrive quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi. Sinon jamais tu ne nous aurait suivi.

- Je suis parti non ? Je rentre chez moi et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Oh que non ! Je vais te coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes parmi nous. Tu n'en pourras tellement plus que tu supplieras Luffy de te reprendre.

- On verra, on verra … murmura le blond en s'éloignant tranquillement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_A suivre …_

* * *

Bon un de plus de fini :) 

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du même style que les autres chapitres mais j'étais obligé de faire un gros bloc de dialogue comme ça pour faire un peu avancer les choses ! Comment ça il sert à rien ce chapitre ?!?

Vous avez quand même aimé ?!?

Allez pour pas trop vous faire attendre, je vais direct taper le chapitre suivant :P

¤

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui a une fainéantise de taper grosse comme ça /écarte ses petits bras autant qu'elle le peut/ mais qui va faire un effort !


	5. Diner et petit déj'

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, Humour / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Akir qui est à moi :) Tout le reste de l'équipage est à Luffy ! XD

Coucou !!

Et voilà comme promis, je le met en ce joli lundi ensoleillé!! (Pour une fois que je me tiens correctement à mon planning, vous pouvez m'applaudir lol)

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et surtout à **Yume-chan, Cannelle-chan, Gwendolen66, Darkzizanie/Decadis, Kitsune8, Baka sensei, Zoro-kun, Subakun-sensei, Bloody's Soul et Olia** pour leurs petits commentaires qui m'ont fait, très, très plaisir et m'ont remotivée pour taper cette histoire :)

J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout ceux pour qui je le pouvais.

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 05**

¤

**Resto chic – Arrière cour**

¤

_- Je vais te coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes parmi nous. Tu n'en pourras tellement plus que tu supplieras Luffy de te reprendre._

_- /sourire/ On verra, on verra …_

¤

Tout ce dialogue de sourds pour en revenir au même point qu'au départ. Sandy ne reviendrait pas sur le Vogue Merry et Zorro n'y retournerait pas non plus tant que le blond n'y mettrait pas le bout de son nez. Ils étaient tous deux de piètres argumentateurs et surtout étaient un peu trop têtus. Aucun n'écoutait vraiment ce que disait l'autre.

Le cuisinier sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et partit d'un pas décidé sans rien ajouter de plus. Zorro le suivit sans bruits en se faisant tout petit, malgré tout heureux de la fin de la discussion, même si c'était une sacrée défaite pour l'équipage … le blond ne lui avait pas dit de dégager une fois de plus.

C'était une avancée ?!?

Même minime c'était déjà bien nan ?

Une bataille s'était déroulée et aucun vainqueur n'en était ressorti.

La guerre continuait …

¤

Sandy s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble assez fort sympathique et joliment décoré de verdures. Son « ombre » se faufila derrière lui dans les dédales des couloirs jusqu'à son appartement … duquel elle ne fut pas laissée à la porte.

Le blond avait apparemment accepté sans plus de chichis sa filature. Un très bel appartement, bien meublé et tout, rempli de plantes vertes … Avec ses cheveux, il se fondait totalement dans le décor.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà si bien installé ?

Le maître coq soupira en enlevant sa veste. Il n'acceptait par contre pas sa conversation avec plaisir.

- On est chez Akir. J'ai tout pris tel quel.

Il avait bon goût tout de même le légume sur pattes. C'était calme et apaisant ici.

- Le boulot au resto, c'était le sien aussi. On a fait un échange complet. Il voulait nourrir des gens qui appréciait la nourriture et n'en laissait pas dans les assiettes. Pour ça, Luffy est tout indiqué même s'il n'est pas difficile sur la qualité. Et puis partir à l'aventure le tentait.

- C'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer. On est des pirates pas des marins normaux.

- Il sait se battre aussi. Il a toujours un long couteau sur lui au cas où, il a une tête de gentil mais il est tout à fait capable ... Il était parfait comme remplaçant.

- C'est sûr. Ils ne veulent plus le lâcher. Nami veut même commercialiser son talent.

Sandy sourit et commença à préparer le repas sans rien dire. Et dire que le bretteur pensait qu'il allait faire une petite crise de jalousie.

Mais non ...

¤

Zorro regardait faire le coq en souriant.

Non. Il n'avait pas sublimé le fumet des plats du cuistot. Il était sans égal et lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Et puis voir Sandy en tablier s'affairer aux fourneaux était un vrai petit plaisir. Il en aurait presque envie de l'embêter juste pour le déranger dans cette occupation qui le concentrait au maximum.

…

Il l'aurait même cherché s'il n'avait pas peur de se faire mettre à la porte après ça !

Il retenait de ses erreurs tout de même.

- Donc vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Hein ?

Réponse intelligente.

- Puisqu'ils l'adorent, ils m'oublieront.

- Absolument pas. Tes plats sont inoubliables.

« Pour ne pas dire le cuisinier lui-même. »

- Akir cuisine très bien aussi. Et original avec ça.

- Oui. Mais s'il est un très bon cuisinier, tu es un cuistot d'exception toi. Et on a besoin de toi. Vraiment. Rien n'est pareil sans toi.

- Ca m'étonnerait. C'est pas le genre de l'équipage. L'ambiance doit être toujours aussi joyeuse.

On change d'endroit mais la conversation reste la même et on re-re-re-tourne en rond.

Il se trompait lourdement le blondinet. Comment tout ça pouvait être pareil alors que lui se sentait abandonné et trahi sur le bateau depuis son départ ?

- Pas pour moi.

- …

- Moi j'ai besoin que tu reviennes … et pas que pour contenter Luffy …

¤

Zorro se réveilla en se tenant la tête.

Mal au crâne.

Un coup d'œil juste à sa droite … plus de blond. La place était froide.

Il devait déjà être levé depuis un bon moment. Quoi d'étonnant à ce que lui émerge bien après ?!?

¤

_- Moi j'ai besoin que tu reviennes … et pas que pour contenter Luffy …_

¤

Sa propre phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Sandy n'avait rien répondu à ça. Ils avaient mangé calmement, sans un mot puis avaient été se coucher, toujours sans un mot.

Le bretteur se massa les tempes.

Il disait de ces trucs ces derniers temps … il devrait réfléchir un peu quand même.

Mais pas maintenant.

Plus tard.

Pourquoi se prendre la tête tout de suite ?!?

¤

Zorro se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sandy n'était pas encore parti et finissait sa vaisselle.

- 'jour.

- Y'a ton petit déjeuner sur la table. Tu ne me suis pas à mon boulot par contre.

Il se doutait de la deuxième partie de la phrase. Il y avait une limite à ce que l'autre acceptait. Accepter un squatteur chez lui ok, mais la présence de ce dit squatteur 24h sur24 c'était non. Il devait bien s'y résoudre s'il ne voulait pas mettre en l'air toutes ses chances de ramener l'autre idiot.

Il pouvait être si chiant.

Mais il lui avait dit qu'il allait le coller en non-stop alors s'il le laissait travailler tranquille, il se contredisait ?

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre à plat ses stratégies et mit sa veste en ouvrant la porte d'entrée :

- Je finis à 23h ce soir. Je … je sors tout le temps du resto par la porte arrière.

…

Euh, il n'avait rien compris ou ?

…

C'était bien une invitation à venir le chercher ça non ?!?

_A suivre …_

* * *

. 

Bah euh … j'ai eu éclair de lucidité là soudainement … il ne se passe encore rien dans ce chapitre O.o Zorro s'installe quoi.

…

En même temps, il ne se passe rien depuis le début, vous devez y être habitués :P mais ça va bien finir quand même par arriver, je vous rassure ! Bon en tout cas je pense que je me tiendrais au rythme de un par semaine, comme ça je ne risque pas le la ré-oublier !!

EyPi, qui se dépêche de taper le prochain chapitre :)


	6. Tambouille de réflexions

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, Humour / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Akir qui est à moi :) Tout le reste de l'équipage est à Luffy ! XD

Bonjour ou bonsoir !!

Publié fin de semaine mais pas encore en retard X3

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic !

Merci surtout à **Kitsune8, Zoro-kun, Bloody's Soul, Gwendolen66, Darkzizanie/Decadis, Baka sensei, Satji, Olia et Subakun-sensei** pour leurs reviews toujours très sympathiques !

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 06**

¤

**Appartement d'Akir … enfin de Sandy maintenant.**

¤

Zorro avait tenté de dormir cette après-midi.

_Tenté._

Et pourtant il en avait si envie de cette petite sieste.

Il l'entendait l'appeler en chantonnant.

« Fais dodo Zorro, fais dodo ! »

Mais en vain.

Dès qu'il fermait un œil : rien.

Il se tournait dans tous les sens, défaisant toujours un peu plus les draps, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remis en place le matin.

Mais il ne se passait rien, il ne pouvait pas s'assoupir.

Ou plutôt à peine endormi, il se réveillait.

Il étouffa un soupir mêlé de grognements sourds contre l'oreiller alors qu'il frappait le matelas le poing fermé.

Il pensait trop.

¤

Depuis quand devait-il penser autant ?

Il avait bien été obligé d'y réfléchir pour pouvoir régler son problème et ainsi retrouver Morphée qui s'était visiblement perdu quelque part dans un pays lointain et hors d'atteinte.

Et tous ses problèmes venaient du blond.

Ca, au moins, il en était sûr.

Pourtant, celui-ci, en dehors du fait qu'il avait délaissé l'équipage et sa Nami chérie, n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Toujours aussi borné, têtu, chiant et abruti.

Toujours excellent cuisinier.

Zorro ne pouvait décidément se passer de ses repas, ne serait-ce que pour une journée.

« Est-ce le problème ? »

Non.

Quand même pas, il n'était pas si gourmand que ça. Et à part l'alcool, il n'y avait rien auquel il faisait attention sur une table. Même s'il était vrai qu'une fois habitué à d'excellents repas, il était difficile de contenter ses papilles une fois qu'on en était privé. La nature humaine est ainsi faite.

Et les plats de l'autre légume sur pattes lui paraissaient immangeables.

Malgré sa mémoire sélective, Zorro ne l'avait pas oublié ça.

¤

Sandy parti, il aurait du penser « youpi, du silence » ou encore mieux « bon débarras ».

Mais non.

Au lieu de ça, il avait exécré son remplaçant sans même prendre le temps ou la peine de regarder celui-ci.

C'était seulement maintenant qu'il se disait que l'autre là, Akir, pouvait être en effet une bonne recrue pour leur équipage.

Mais pas au détriment de son blondinet.

Et ça énervait Zorro.

Il s'énervait de lui-même.

Il s'en voulait à lui et à l'autre pour il ne savait quelles raisons obscures.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait à dormir.

…

Sûrement. Quoi d'autre ?

…

Mais pourquoi l'autre avait réellement quitté le bateau aussi ?!?

Tout allait bien et pouf comme ça d'un coup, tout était parti en vrille.

Sandy ne lui devait pas d'explications à lui - plutôt à Luffy - mais ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir.

Et il se détestait de s'énerver pour ça.

…

Il était vraiment trop perturbé.

¤

Il y pensait trop.

Non, il y réfléchissait.

Il réfléchissait à propos Sandy.

…

Il n'avait jamais autant pensé à quelqu'un de sa vie.

Et il pensait à lui.

Et pas seulement à sa qualité de cuistot.

Ni à son départ inexpliqué.

Il pensait à lui.

Tout court.

Un tout court de trop.

¤

Zorro ferma les yeux cherchant à ne penser à plus rien.

Ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans ses raisonnements.

Il venait de se rendre compte jusqu'où il avait été juste un moment.

¤

Mais les yeux clôs, il sentait bien mieux tout autour de lui l'odeur subtile de Sandy.

Elle était sournoise.

Coincée dans les oreillers, cachée dans les draps, diluée dans l'air environnant.

Elle lui rappelait son propriétaire.

La cause de ses problèmes.

Le coq qui avait le caractère le plus merdique du monde de la piraterie.

L'homme qu'il détestait et qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir.

Son regard tomba sur la pendule en forme de citrouille.

…

Que le temps semblait long jusqu'à 23h.

¤

* * *

**Resto chic – Porte arrière – 23h.**

¤

Zorro était adossé contre un mur, le regard fixé sur la poubelle en face de lui. Il y avait mieux quand même comme point d'ancrage pour les yeux.

Il était arrivé une demi-heure en avance.

Alors qu'il s'était perdu une bonne dizaine de fois (voir beaucoup plus même) avant d'arriver au bon endroit.

Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, combien de temps aurait-il dû attendre en plus ?!?

En tout cas, il avait froid et faim. Il n'aurait pas du sortir en T-Shirt à une telle heure.

Heureusement que la tempête s'était calmée depuis le début de la soirée et qu'il pleuvait tout doucement maintenant.

Mais les fumets qui venaient du restaurant juste derrière la porte n'aidaient pas son ventre à oublier le gros trou béant qui le caractérisait bien en cet instant.

Vivement que le blondinet sorte.

¤

Mais l'autre était en retard.

23h20 …

Il n'était quand même sorti par l'autre côté se jouant de lui ?!?

Il n'aurait pas osé ?

…

Zorro commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Son ventre se noua … et pas seulement de faim.

L'abruti n'en aurait pas profité pour s'enfuir de nouveau ?!?

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser tout seul à son boulot. Non, au lieu de le surveiller, lui il se prenait la tête pour essayer de dormir. C'était une erreur.

Il aurait dû le coller aux basques, jouer à la super glue !

Il le savait !!

Comment ce serait s'il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver encore une fois ?

¤

Mais si Zorro avait un sens de l'orientation pourri, il en était de même de son intuition.

Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond chargé.

La peur montée en flèche ses dernières minutes pour une fausse raison ...

Les envies d'hostilités envers l'autre amassées depuis des heures pour diverses raisons plus ou moins justifiées ...

Zorro sentit tout ça le quitter en moins d'une seconde.

- Tu tombes bien Zorro ! Prends ça !!

- … « Bonsoir à toi aussi »

Il l'avait pensé très fort.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le manque de bienvenue.

Après qu'il se soit autant inquiété.

Mais il regarda le blond fixement sans rien dire.

- Youhou le squatteur ?!? C'est ton repas alors tu portes !

Le dit squatteur prit d'un geste brusque ce que lui tendait le blond.

Il ne prononça aucun mot.

L'autre non plus d'ailleurs.

Le chemin vers l'appartement se fit dans le silence le plus total.

Mais même s'ils avaient parlé, Zorro n'aurait rien entendu que les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

¤

_A suivre …_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre pour le début de la semaine prochaine ! (j'ai presque fini de le taper lui aussi XD) 

Celui-ci vous a plut ??

Il en reste normalement deux dont un plus gros mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le couper ou pas même si je ne pense pas mais après tout ça dépendra de ma motivation de le taper à ce moment là :)

¤

EyPi, fanfikeuse motivée pour taper sur le clavier aujourd'hui !!


	7. Accalmie

Auteur : EyPi

Genre : OOC, Humour / Romance

Couple : Zorro + Sandy

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que Akir qui est à moi :) Tout le reste de l'équipage est à Luffy ! XD

Bonjour, bonsoir !!

Re-Merci aux gentils lecteurs : _Zoro-kun, Kitsune8, Olia _et_ Bloody's Soul_ pour leurs reviews toujours adorables (ou presque :P).

Bonne lecture !

¤

Entre « guillemets », c'est des pensées.

Après des tirets - c'est des paroles

* * *

**Recherche cuistot d'exception chapitre 07**

¤

**Vogue Merry – le lendemain matin pendant le petit déjeuner **

**Départ de Sandy J+4 – Départ de Zorro J+2**

Luffy était un être très borné.

Quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête, personne, absolument personne ne pouvait lui enlever.

Pas même Nami.

Même si elle lui hurlait dessus ou le frappait.

Même si elle essayait de le convaincre qu'il fallait partir durant la très courte accalmie de la tempête, au risque sinon de devoir rester sur l'île durant de très longues semaines.

Même si Akir, qui connaissait bien les lieux, appuyait les dires de la navigatrice.

¤

- Non. On ne peut pas partir sans Zorro et Sandy !

- Je comprends mais on DOIT partir !!!

- NON !

¤

Hors de question de laisser des compagnons derrière juste à cause d'une tempête.

Peu importe qu'ils soient partis sans laisser de nouvelles.

Peu importe qu'il y ait pleins de navires de la Marine qui profitaient de l'accalmie pour venir sur cette île.

Bref peu importe tout.

Luffy n'en avait rien à faire de ces tout petits détails secondaires.

Il n'allait pas partir sans son second et sans second maître coq quand même.

Et puis …

¤

- L'accalmie durera encore combien de temps ? questionna Robin.

- Elle sera finie d'ici demain après-midi et encore je ne suis pas vraiment sure.

- Donc Zorro a encore une journée pour retrouver le port !!

Et il riait.

Luffy riait.

Persuadé que le bretteur allait ramener le premier fuyard.

C'était son boulot non ?

- Akiirrrrrr !! J'ai faimmmm !!!!

¤

Nami secoua la tête.

« Mais qu'il est bête ».

Bon. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

On ne pouvait pas compter sur le capitaine affamé et encore moins sur Zorro pour ramener quelque chose.

Puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait y aller elle-même !

- Chopper, Pipo vous allez m'accompagner !

- Hein, mais j'ai faim moi aussi.

- J'ai dit « On y vaaaa » !!

Aura terrifiante et promesses de vies pleines de tortures diverses.

- … ok ! - …ok.

Quand on disait que la rouquine pouvait être terrifiante.

Il n'y avait vraiment que sur Luffy que ça ne marchait pas.

¤

**Un peu plus tard.**

- Nami j'ai faim. se plaignit le petit renne

- …

- On fait que tourner en rond dans le village. se plaignit le canonnier.

- …

- On veut rentreeeeerrrr. se plaignirent les deux en choeur.

- LA FEEEEERME !!!

¤

**Beaucoup plus tard.**

Chopper en avait marre :

- Il va faire nuit Nami.

- On ne les trouvera jamais.

Pipo en avait visiblement marre aussi.

- Bien sûr que si. Zorro a bien dû trouver lui pour pas rentrer.

- Ou il s'est perdu et ne sait plus où est le port.

/silence/

- Ou il est malade, cloué au lit avec de la fièvre.

…

Les trois se retournèrent en même temps.

¤

- SANDY !!!

¤

**Un chtouilla plus tard – Appartement d'Akir**

**¤ **

- Il va bien. Il a juste un gros rhume, ça va baisser rapidement. Il a encore du trop forcer.

Gros regard soupçonneux vers le blond.

Comme si c'était de sa faute à lui.

L'abruti aux cheveux verts était sorti hier au soir en simple T-Shirt. Fallait pas qu'il s'étonne après.

Et non ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait laissé poireauter dehors qu'il était malade. Et puis, il l'avait quand même veillé toute la journée avant de se décider à aller chercher un médecin.

…

Bon, il se sentait un petit peu coupable.

Sûrement parce que Pipo le regardait méchamment les larmes aux yeux d'ailleurs.

…

Et que Chopper sanglotait en se mouchant sur sa veste.

- Tu vas revenir hein ?

- …

- Tous les deux hein ?

Le petit renne pleurait abondamment maintenant.

Surtout parce que Sandy ne répondait rien.

¤

Nami rejoignit le cuistot à la cuisine alors qu'il préparait ce que Chopper lui avait commandé.

- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- …

- Tu pourrais me répondre au moins.

- Tout ce que tu veux Nami-chérie. dit-il faiblement.

Elle sourit.

- Avec un tel manque d'entrain, on te prendrait presque pour Zorro au réveil.

- /rire/ Il est bien pire quand même.

- …

- …

- On part demain. Avec la tempête on ne peut pas attendre plus. Tu ne comptes pas nous laisser quand même ? On s'attendait tous à ce que tu reviennes un fois calmé !

- Ah.

- Ca tuerait Luffy tu sais ?!? … Quoique non, puisqu'il viendrait te chercher ici de force malgré la Marine.

- Il suffit de l'attacher.

- Mmh.

- …

- Et pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Tu passes du coq à l'âne là …

- /mode furie/ Ca ne répond pas à ma question !!

- ...

- C'est … c'est à cause de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- /baisse la tête/

- Oui, c'est à cause de lui. Il sait jamais quand il doit se la fermer mais ce n'est pas grave. Il t'aime bien aussi, tu sais.

- J'en avais juste marre de voir sa sale tronche.

¤

La rousse soupira. Quelle tête de mule !!

Elle venait de comprendre.

C'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait réussir à en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Oh et puis après tout, c'était Zorro qui était chargé de cette besogne.

Il devait se démerder tout seul avait dit le Capitaine.

Le malade avait toutes les cartes en main.

Et c'était le seul qui pouvait faire revenir Sandy à de meilleurs sentiments.

…

Luffy pouvait prendre des décisions intelligentes même quand il n'essayait pas.

Car il n'essayait pas hein ?

¤

Nami se releva de sa chaise puis alla chercher les deux autres dans la chambre.

- Tu peux prévenir Zorro pour la tempête ?

- Oui.

La navigatrice poussa ses deux fardeaux au dehors en les jetant par la porte.

- On te le laisse pour cette nuit. Prends soin de lui.

Avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Sandy :

- Demain midi au port. Dernier délai ! Après, on part sans vous.

Le cuistot hocha mollement la tête sans rien ajouter.

_A suivre …_

* * *

Et voilà avant dernier chapitre de posté :) 

Oui, il coupe l'histoire en deux mais bon j'avais envie de faire une pause dans la narration comme ça et puis c'était histoire de voir un peu les autres ! Après tout c'était normal qu'après deux nuits où Zorro découche et quatre pour Sandy bah ils se réveillent un peu lol il était temps :P Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois mes chapitres ne servent juste qu'à amener le dernier xD

Le dernier chapitre c'est donc le prochain ! Finalement je ne le coupe pas en deux je le mettrais en un bloc !

Vous avez quand même aimé ???

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui, au moins, a beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre !!


End file.
